All Things Come To An End
by LilleAntoinette
Summary: She doesn't know what happened. One moment she's having fun with her Torchwood friends and the next all she see's is the dark. What happens when she appears in the Doctor's life out of nowhere. Not the best Summary, but I try :  ?/OC


Prologue

It was dark, darker than I have ever known to be in existence, but still dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, so when I went to tuck some hair behind my ear I ended up giving myself a right good jab in the eye socket.

After a few words ungraciously flew out of my gob that would even make a sailer get embarrassed I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to try and feel things out, see if maybe I cant find my way out of this never-ending darkness.

I couldn't even, for the life of me, remember how I came to be here. Last thing I could remember I was having a good chat at the local Pub in Cardiff with my friends Gwen, Jack, Owen and Ianto. And then, nothing, just darkness and cold and eeriness.

After what seemed like and probably was hours of nothing but swinging my arms about like some nutter, my hand hit something hard, causing my to swear yet again. It felt like my hand connected with something hard, smooth as metal and colder than the darkness that we (me and this metal thing) resided in. As I began to feel around this metal thing it's shape came out, arms, shoulders, and a head.

I let out a gasp as my hand roamed a face, but not just a face, a metal face. But no, it couldn't be... Jack had told me that they were gone, on some other plane of existence, complements of a man he called The Doctor.

And yet, here one was, right in front of me and for some reason unknown to me, not trying to kill me or "Upgrade" me as Jack had described. Then again, he told me this back in 2008 and people went popping about through time all the time. I was no exception to that myself. But I luckily had my Vortex Manipulator, which sometimes was on the frets, but that's not the point.

For all I knew, I was in the past (future?) which would be amazing, absolutely amazing since I had never actually been in the past. Brilliant!

After a thought popped into my head I began to rummage through the many pockets in my army trousers, and let out a laugh of triumph as I pulled a mini-torch out of my back left pocket and clicked the little button, causing it to light up the Cyberman in front of me.

He was all dusty and had many spider webs all over his big, cold metal body, must have been here in the dark for much longer than I had. Ages, I bet. Now I just wish that there were other people around me instead of just this tin rust bucket, then maybe, just maybe, I would be able to get the hell out of where here is!

Something from my left clattered loudly to the floor, making me squeal girlishly yet again, I curse this darkness. I may be a girl, but I am sure as hell not a little bubbly blondie-blonde, anyways, I turned around quickly as another clatter came from a little farther from the last. The torch was small, so I couldn't get much of a view, but from what I had seen it looked as though something was moving in the soft light, something or someone shiny.

Oh I really do hope that it was just a figment of my imagination and not another Cyberman, one that actually worked mind you, the spider hotel didn't scare me one bit. Some sort of noise from behind me caused me to turn around quickly, just in time to see a shadow streak across my light.

I continued to whip about, my shoddy attempt at making sure that all of my angles were free and clear of any danger before I decided to move again. Once I believed it to be just my mind playing stupid little tricks on me, I started to move, pointing the mini-torch straight in front of me and while it wasn't much light I could still see the continuing nothingness ahead. This was going to probably take me quite a while.

Another clattering came from behind me and when I turned around I clumsily let the torch slip and it dropped onto my black army boots, I bent down quickly to pick it up when I noticed a pair of metal feet in front of the minimal light. I wrapped my pale shaky fingers around it and slowly stood back up, shining the light on my visitor all the way up to see exactly what I wished I wouldn't... A Cyberman.

Usually I would keep myself calm in a situation like this, but it wasn't just any Cyberman in front of me, it was the spider-motel from when I was feeling about. So, I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I screamed.

Author's Note: So that's my Prologue :) I've never really written anything so I am actually very proud of this. And I hope you do like it. I came up with where I was going to start by watching Season 2 of Doctor Who episodes "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday"

Please, Read and Review and I will make you a batch of my famous internet cookie's! hahaha


End file.
